Crazy Love
by LunaEstrellaLuz
Summary: Ichigo is part of a government experiment. Grimmjow is the person assigned to keep things running smoothly. What happens when thing get more complicated that they should?
1. Into the Past to The Future

Crazy Love

Chapter One

__

I really hate this guy.

Grimmjow thought as he stared at the strawberry. _He can't really be as innocent as he shows right? _At that time Grimmjow was staring at the guy he had been obsessed with for the past three years. It all started three years ago...__

Three years ago.

Love comes in crazy places...

"What do you mean I have to watch after this person Aizen? It's not my fault you guys lost track of your stupid experiment. I mean it's been fourteen years and I am too old to be babysitting a fourteen year old. He can take care of himself!" Grimmjow exhaled unevenly. "Well you see little _cousin _It really wasn't supposed to happen this way. We scientists made an experiment on a baby boy with a new hormone that would make him attractive to both sexes. So much so that people would do _anything_ to get him in their possesion and ravish him. However that unfortunate icident with that child molester and his mother was a complication we hadn't forseen. Poor Misaki... she was a good woman... Anyway his idiot of a father had done a good job keeping him away from the general populace. That was untill that strawberry convinced him to enroll him into public school."

__

This conversation is getting reall boring...

"Ahemm" Aizen cleared his throat to get his cousins attention back on him. "What?"Grimmjow asked boredly. "_Anyway _that obviously made unneccesary complications for us. We couldn't have our precious little experiment get taken away from us now could we?" "And your point is _dear_ cousin of mine?" Grimmjow said sarcastically. "Well since you are so concerned we have assigned you to watch over our government funded experiment k? You are perfect for his protector. Now only get involved if you absolutely have to. We don't need our favorite assasin getting involved with our experiment ne? Now get going."  


Present day.

Grimmjows POV

__

Damn that body... Stupid Aizen knowing I couldn't keep my self away from this beautiful specimen of a man... Damn it! Why the hell am I gay? I've been cock blocked for three years! I've lost track of how many men I've taken to my bed to get that stupid strawberry out of my head. No man has satisfied me as of yet and just watching him makes me so turned on. His body screams sex... Oh shit!

At this time a bunch of guys dragged Ichigo to a back alley.

Ichigos :POV.

__

Damn why don't these idiots ever leave me the fuck alone?

"Hey strawberry, why don't you let us see what is underneath those tight tight clothes of yours ne?" Thug #1 said. _The fuck? _"What the hell are you talking about asshole?" "Do you think he tastes like strawberries?" Thug # 2 asked thug # 1. "Nah, Louie he probably tastes better." Thug # 1 sais to thug # 2 whose name was Louie. _What the fuck japanese name is Louie anyway? _Ichigo thought darkly. "Uumph!" Ichigo was thrown to the floor. _Fuck this! _Without as secind thought Ichigo was up and threw a round house kick to thug # 1 who was the one that threw him on the floor. "Ow." Was the last thing thug # 1 said as Ichigo kicked him in the head and knocked him unconcious. " So you wan tto play dirty ne strawberry?" Louie said as he motioned to the other thugs beckoning them to join. "I like them fiesty." Louie said with an scary crack. Then the thugs jumped on Ichigo kicking, punching, and slicing the poor strawberry to the point of him almost being knocked out. "Hold on boys, I want him awake for what I'm about to do." He started pulling off Ichigos clothes making Ichigo pass out so he wouldn't remember _that _day.

Grimmjows POV

__

Shit!

he got there just in time to see Ichigo pass out. "What the Fuck do you think you are doing asshole? He's Mine!" _Mine? Where the fuck did that come from? _"Who the heel are you blue hair?" Asked Louie. But before Grimmjow could contemplate his inner thoughts a fist came flying twards his face. _This is gonna be good. Time to take out my sexual frustrations on these idiots. Poor bastards caught me at a bad time. _With that thought Grimmjow caught the thugs fist in mid air with a yawn of boredom. "Is that all ya got _Louie?" _Grimmjow smirked at the non-Japanese name. "Fuck you Blue Hair! I'm not gunna go easy on ya this time ltiile fucker!" "_ Right _Bring it on _Louie._" 

The other thugs seeing that their leader was about to get in it with the blue haired freak. They automatically got in. "Sicking your dog on me eh? Not verry manly of ya." Grimmjow said as another thug _tried _to kick him in the gut. "Nice try little fuck but I am way above you and your band of bugs." Grimmjow smirked and before long all of the thugs except the leader was left alive. But the leader was just barely alive. "Wwwhat the hell are you?" The leader asked in a scaredbut awed voice. "Diablo." Was all Grimmjowed answered as he kicked the leader in the head knocking him out. Grimmjow looked at _his _strawberry. _Dios kid you sure got yourself in some shit... _He went over to Ichigo and picked him up carefully. "uhhh..." Ichigo groaned as he came to. "Awake Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked concernedly. "Are you an angel?" Ichigo asked as he pulled on Grimmjows hair. "Sure kid." But his answer fell on deaf ears as the kid passed out again.

Back at his apartment Grimmjow set Ichigo on his King sized bed softly. "Time to get you cleaned up." He told an unconcious Ichigo as he started to clean the cuts and dried blood off Ichigo. When he was done. He put him in one of his pajama pants and pulled the covers over him. Grimmjow walked out of the room and got on the phone. _I am really not looking forward to this call. _He sighed and called Aizen. "Konichiwa oh cousin of mine." A sickly sweet voice answered. "Shut it Aizen, we have a problem." "What is it if I may." "It's Ichigo." "Figures how is our little expirement?" He asked. "Not good." Grimmjow answered well, grimly. "How so?" Aizen said now interested. "The attacks on his person are getting more and more frequent." Grimmjow said darkly. "Well that means our trials were a success!" Aizen said in a sing-song voice. "Well what do you want me to do?" Grimmjow said. Now he was pissed. "Keep watching over him of course. How have him at your house ne?" "how- never mind I don't want to know." Grimmjow was now beyond pissed. "Keep him there and follow him where ever he goes. That is an order dear cousin." His voice was dripping in sugar. "What ever, I'll do what you said. bastard" He whispered. "I heard that." _what ever. _He thought ass he hung up with out any thought.


	2. A different Place

Crazy Love

Chapter two

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo woke up to his head resting pleasantly on a warm body _Body? _"The fuck?" He asked to himself groggily. "So you're awake huh." Grimmjow stated, his voice still heavy with sleep. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked now fully awake. "I'm the person who saved you two days ago." "so you really aren't an angel?" He muttered mostly to himself. _Wait Two days ago? _

"Shit school!" "Relax strawberry I got it covered." "Don't call me strawberry." For some reason it was uttered halfheartedly. _Why am I not pissed at him calling me strawberry? Well him being so obviously attractive makes it easier I would guess. Wait what am I thinking? _"You are very cute when you are blushing are flustered." Grimmjow stated without thinking.

"What?" "Nothing." "Whatever where am I anyway?" Ichigo asked as he stretched showing Grimmjow a tempting expanse of skin. "My house." Grimmjow stated offhandedly. "Why am I here?" Ichigo asked still tired. "I am here to protect you now get some rest." "Yeah...ok..." Ichigo said as he fell asleep on the comfortable bed.

Grimmjows POV

_I woke up to my precious strawberry stirring. He looks so edible when he's sleeping. His head was a pleasant weight resting on my chest. I found myself smiling as he woke up. When he turned towards me my smile was gone though. Even when he said "The fuck?" I was laughing inwardly. Even cursing he was so adorable. My beautiful Ichigo. _"I should take a shower..." Grimmjow popped the bones in his back while he stretched. He walked into his spacious bathroom and turned on the tap. Jumping in when it was hot. "Ahhh...that feels _awesome_." Grimmjow purred.

Now I know you guys probably want more but untill I get a new flash drive I am totally screwed. Hopefull I can get one on Monday. Thanks for putting up with my idiot self, Luna


	3. A Dream?

Crazy Love Chapter three.

The next time Ichigo woke up it was to a ball of fur in his mouth. "What the hell?" Ichigo murmured to him self as he rolled over suddenly getting torn to sheds on his chest. "Owww!, The fu- awww little kitty! Aren't you a cutie?" All pain in Ichigo's chest forgotten as he held the perfectly petite black cat that had clawed into his chest mere moments ago. "Whats your name my little darling?" Ichigo asked purring to the little cat. He just then noticed the silver name tag on her. "Oh so you're Princessa Estrella ne?" "And your fur is as soft as silk." Ichigo started mumbling as he was still tired.

Fending of thugs and being a med student at 17 really wore a person down. Though Ichigo didn't look it he always had a certain affinity for animals. Especially cats. It was something about them that seemed so _mysterious _and he always had admired their strength and resiliency to other people picking on them. People said cats were stuck up bitches but what they're just jealous because cats are more confident and ok with what they are than most humans, which is why most people don't like cats. "But you are sooo cute." With that he passed out again with the little kitty snuggled in the crook of his neck.

That is how Grimmjow found him. _Aww you n' Princessa Estrella look so cute together. Mi corazons. I love cats too by the way ichi. _Grimmjow found him self yawning. It had been a long day and his stupid cousin Aizen was not helping one bit. _Stupid fucking bastard. _Was all Grimmjow could think as he pulled the covers of his bed off of Ichigo and promptly tucked himself in around the younger man. "Night Ichi Grimmjow managed beyond a yawn as we burrowed under the covers and went to sleep.

Grimmjow knew that his dreams would be bliss.

"_Aww, Grimmjow why are you so mean to me huh?" The sexy strawberry cocked a hip and smiled seductively. "Don't play little Ichi, you know you love it." Grimmjow replied in a husky voice as he stalked the younger man, backing him up into the bed frame. "Oh no! Grimmy's gunna punish me. Whatever shall I do?" Ichigo sated in a whispery voice almost laughing when he noticed the way Grimmjows and his cock twitched. "You asked for it!" Grimmjow said as he threw the younger man on the bed._

_Grimmjow attacked the strawberry, ripping off his clothes and starting to suck on the man erect nipples. "Ohhhh..." Ichigo moaned bucking his hips as the very talented tongue nipped and licked at his over sensitive nipples. "Pleeassee... Grimmm..." Ichigos breath was coming in heated gasps as he begged his love to fuck him into the mattress. "Please what mi amor?" Grimmjow demanded his control slipping even more as his young lover begged him to fuck him. "_

_"I... need... you" Ichigo was trying so very,very hard to make a coherent sentence. Trying so hard to put into words what he wanted so very badly for Grimmjow to do. "Need what?" Grimmjow was getting inpatient. "In..me...PLEASE!" Ichigo screamed as Grimmjow rammed his thick,long length inside Ichigos smooth,silky enerance. "Damn Ichi you feel so damn fucking good." Grimmjow moaned his pleasure to his younger lover. In no time both of the young men were panting,moaning, and groaning in pleasure. Like a rocket their orgasms tore through their bodies. _"GRIMMJOW!" "ICHIGO!"

Both men woke up to find themselves covered in their own cum panting. "What the hell fuck was that?" they both said simultaneously.


	4. Anxiety

Crazy Love Chapter four

"What the fuck?" Was all both men could say as they both woke up from the most erotic dream(?) that they both had ever experienced. Then the silence got awkward. "Umm Imam go make a phone call Ichigo, so get some rest k?" With that Grimmjow left the room.

_What was that? _Ichigo contemplated to himself. _Not that is wasn't sexy as fuck but still! _Ichigo was still tired so he went back to sleep with a slight smile on his face.

_Oh my fucking God, what the fuck was that? _Grimmjow was starting to hyperventilate. _Gotta call somebody, gotta call somebody. Who the Fuck should I call? _Grimmjow was freaking out. "The only people that could help me out are the people who did the experiment... That's it!" _Retsu Unohana! That's who I'll call!_

Riing riing! "Hello?" A soft woman's voice answered the phone. "Retsu?" Grimmjow asked in a slightly panicked voice. "Grimm? Is that you?" "Yes Retsu and I am in so much trouble.." Grimmjow suddenly spilled out the whole story.

"So you see '.!"

Grimmjow said in one big jumble to the one who was the closest to a mother that he ever had. "Calm down sweetie and say that a little slower?" Grimmjow took a huge breath and started over saying it more calmly.

"So you see Retsu I really love this guy but I have no freaking clue as to how to deal with this plus he's still a vir-vir-virgin. And I have no idea as to how I am going to fix this problem. I mean that was one realistic dream and it left me confused and him probably scared witless and you are the only person I can trust with this information and you were there in the earlier stages of this experiment and I am so scared right now Retsu!" Grimmjow said finally semi-calm.

"Aww my poor baby! What have they done? Those horrible people! That is why I left earlier before they could finish that horrible experiment. Do you need a place to stay miijo? Come stay with me honey you can rest safely here. Come see mamma Retsu K?" Retsu said to the boy -ahem- man who she practically raised. "Ok mamma Retsu. I'll be right there just let me set the alarm so Ichi can rest."

After Grimmjow took all the precautionary measures to keep his corazon safe he left to Retsus house.

At Retsu's house:

"Come in lovey. Come out from the cold.' Retsu said as she started to fuss over her adopted son. 'You look chilled my little Grimm, what have those evil people done to you and that poor boy? Get me caught up on this horrible story so I can try to help you miijo." With that she sat Grimmjow in her study and pulled up a chair next to him."Do you really wanna hear it mamma Retsu? It is very disturbing." "Yes I do my son." Grimmjow sighed. "Ok..." He said in defeat.

"When you left mamma, they had enough research to finally test a human subject. And your horrible assistant Mayuri….."

Luna:Ok sorry for the cliffhanger but hey I want to update for you guys so please don't be mad!


	5. The Story

"Your horrible assistant Mayuri was just sadistic enough to follow through with the human tests. So he aquired a baby boy from Aizens personal secretary Misaki. So after the hormone was injected they let Misaki and the boy go. However five years later a child-molester got Ichi and tried to rape him but Misaki interrupted and got killed tring to protect baby ich." Grimmjow took a big breath to stready his nerves.

"Aizen decided to see how far his experiment would go and let Ichi's father take care of him and everything went fine untill three years ago when ichi convinced his idiot father to put him in public school and thats when Aizen odered me to follow Ichi around and make sure no harm comes to him. Knowing that I was gay. And its getting annoying and hard to keep away from him." Retsu nodded sympathetically.

"And now he's at my house because I need to keep him safe and then that thing happened today and I don't know what to do." Grimmjow the sighed in frustration. Retsu contemplated. finally she had an answer. "Will you let me see your love miijo? I might be able to help."

Knowing that he had nothing elese to do he nodded. "Ok miijo you can stay here to night and we'll see him in the morning ok?" Grimmjow nodded and went to his old room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning

"Wake up little one." Someone murmured in Ichigo's ear. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a kind lady standing over him with a glass of water. "Thank you..." Ichigo said groggily while he took the glass of water. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm grimmjow's mamma. You've given my son quite a headache young man." Retsu said shaking her finger at Ichigo. "Who's your so-" Ichigo asked clearly confused that someone so young looking could have a son. Before Ichigo could finish his sentence Grimmjow burst into the room and asked "Momma is Ichi awa-" And they then made eye contact and sexual tension was instantly thick in the room.

Luna:Well...that must have been really akward for Retsu yes? Anyway sorry I haven't updated in FOR-EV-ER but I had no internet access all sommer also I need your reviews so I don't get depressed and kill myself. LOLw So review and tell me what you think! :)


	6. Chapter 6

I am deleting this account my stories and such will be on my new one Anguis Reginam.


End file.
